


Taking It Too Far

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 132: Fair. Set during ‘Utopia’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Taking It Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 132: Fair. Set during ‘Utopia’.

“Not if you’re blonde.”

Jack immediately regretted the words. Bringing up Rose when the Doctor was clearly hurting from being separated from her was a low blow. No matter what had happened between Jack and the Doctor, using Rose against him was wrong. It cheapened her.

“Oh, she was _blonde_!”

Jack looked away guiltily as Martha said that. He imagined that Martha had even less right to make a comment like that than Jack. Rose had been so much more than just some blonde. Martha hadn’t even known her.

The Doctor snapped at them. Jack thought that they deserved it.


End file.
